La culpabilité à un goût de tarte aux pommes
by Mab202
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Nul ne peut résister au regard de chien battu de Tsuzuki!


Série: Yami no Matsuei  
Titre: La culpabilité a un goût de tarte aux pommes  
Auteur: Mab  
Genre: chibi  
Couple: TsuzukixTatsumi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Pas na moi (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'adorerais réduire Tatsumi en esclavage ♥ )  
Notes : 5ème fic pour le défi de la communauté LJ « 6 variations » 'thème « est ce que tu penses à moi? »)

"Tatsumiiiii?"   
"Tsuzuki c'est pas le moment, je travaille"

Boudant, Tsuzuki se mit à tripoter un stylo qui traînait en se dandinant sur sa chaise, pendant que l'imperturbable secrétaire du Juo-Chô faisait les comptes du département avec son sérieux habituel.

Mais ce bref silence ne dura guère.

"Tatsumiiiiiiii?"  
"Je t'ai dit quoi y a même pas cinq minutes?"  
"Maiiiis..."  
"Tsuzuki si tu ne me laisse pas travailler tranquillement, je te renvoie dans ton bureau. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici d'ailleurs?"  
"Ben...j'avais envie de te voir..."  
"Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque, donc s'il te plaît laisse moi, je suis très occupé"  
"Tu es méchant Tatsumi!" pleurnicha Tsuzuki avec une tête de chien battu. "Moi ai fait exprès de terminer mes rapports en retard de ce mois ci pour pouvoir venir te voir..."  
"Je ne te crois pas Tsuzuki, depuis que tu travailles ici tu n'as jamais été fichu de terminer un seul rapport sans menaces. Donc pour la dernière fois, sors d'ici et essais de te rendre utile, pour une fois"  
"Mais..."  
"Dehors!"

Le ton était sans appel. Vaincu, Tsuzuki quitta sa chaise et sortit, la tête basse et l'air abattu, sans un regard de Tatsumi.  
Lequel, satisfait, se remit au travail, et acheva tranquillement la comptabilité avant de s'attaquer au planning de la semaine.  
Mais malgré son air serein, la culpabilité régnait. L'air blessé de Tsuzuki lui revenait sans cesse devant les yeux, et sa voix plaintive résonnait de façon obsédante à ses oreilles.

é"Allons Tatsumi, allons" se dit-il en ôtant ses lunettes. "Tu sais très bien que cet imbécile aime jouer sur la corde sensible. Et puis il est impossible qu'il ai réellement finit ses rapports en retard..."

Mais malgré cela, le doute continuait de le poursuivre, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il écrivait machinalement le nom de son ex-coéquipier dans la marge de son agenda depuis plusieurs minutes, il sut qu'il devait agir.

Se levant, Tatsumi quitta son bureau pour gagner celui de Tsuzuki et Kurosaki. Si Tsuzuki avait dit vrai, les rapports devaient se trouver sur le chariot prévu à cet effet, avant d'être emmenés chez le chef puis aux archives.  
Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua légèrement, mais suite au pas de réponse, il entrouvrit prudemment le battant.

Personne.

Tatônant pour trouver l'interrupteur, il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard une fois la lumière allumée, cherchant des yeux le fameux chariot.  
Un frémissement le parcourut lorsqu'il aperçu les dossiers empilés soigneusement dessus.

"Et merde..."

"Mais arrêtres de faire l'enfant!" s'exclama Hisoka en entrant dans leur bureau, un Tsuzuki défait à sa suite.  
"Il m'a traité de menteur" souffla Tsuzuki d'une voix éteinte en s'affalant à son bureau. "Et il m'a jeté dehors...Je suis sûr qu'il me déteste..."  
"Mais non..." soupira Hisoka d'un air exaspéré en s'approchant du bureau de son collègue."Tiens c'est quoi cette boîte?"

En effet, au milieu des papiers épars, une petite boîte en carton blanc noué d'un élégant ruban rouge trônait avec style sur le bureau de Tsuzuki.

"Y a un mot avec" fit remarquer Hisoka à Tsuzuki alors que celui-ci attrapait l'objet avec précautions.

Se saisissant de la délicate enveloppe blanche liserée de rouge, Tsuzuki l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite carte.

"Pour m'excuser de tout à l'heure (et en récompense pour les rapports" lut-il à voix haute. "Tatsumi!"

Défaisant adroitement le ruban autour de la boîte, Tsuzuki l'ouvrit, et tomba en extase.

"Des tartes aux pommes..." murmura-t-il d'un air incrédule alors que l'eau lui venait à la bouche.  
"Et bien tu vois, c'était pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils!" fit Hisoka en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et pendant que Tsuzuki se jetait sur le présent, à l'autre bout du couloir Tatsumi se morigénait une fois encore de sa faiblesse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
